Loadsamoney
Backstory Miles Kalivas was born into a wealthy, well-to-do family. He always had dreams of earning pockets full of dosh ever since he could remember. Becoming massively influential in the world of finance as a young adult, he ended up a shareholder in many businesses which were actually fronts for the Illuminate. After looking into where his investments were going within these companies, he confronted the other higher-ups, who told him that they were attempting to create a superhuman serum. Miles volunteered to be an early test subject; as a result, he's one of the few people to have gained his powers prior to the worldwide catastrophe. He eventually learned of the plan for the virus in its entirety but agreed to go along with it for unknown reasons. The Illuminate continues to consider him a very important asset, as even though the world has ended, money still makes it go 'round. Current Info Miles resides within Seattle, the central hub of the US. Despite being a member of the Illuminate, he lives an extremely flashy and extravagent life. He's as close as one can get to a celebrity in the aftermath of a global disaster. Currently, he's planning on hosting and sponsoring a citywide tournament, apparently for his own entertainment. Powers/Abilities Currency Generation Miles is able to create any kind of currency as long as he's used it to buy something at one point in his life (an exchange with another form of currency counts as such). This includes rare metals and jewels. All notes and coins generated are 100% legal tender. The more expensive something is, the more effort must be put into creating it. This is even affected by variables such as inflation. Since raw materials retain their value regardless of shape, Miles can create them in any size and form as long as it's fairly simple; for example, a basketball made of silver (though something like that would take a good amount of energy out of him due to its price). Bullet Hell The Supocalypse has tremendously boosted Miles's combat capabilities due to the fact that many forms of currency around the world have been rendered absolutely worthless. This means that Miles can generate and launch enormous amounts of former money at high speeds with minimal effort. A devestating hail of pesos? A tidal wave of dollar bills? You bet. As if that wasn't enough, gold and diamonds are also now largely unwanted. Combine that with the fact that they can be any size and he's a major force to be reckoned with. Personality Self-centered overall. He absolutely loves the attention he gets as a result of his powers and the status that comes with them. Generally carefree and laid back, although he becomes very frank and matter-of-fact when it comes to a transaction. He prefers to stay on the sidelines and will usually avoid combat whenever possible. Due to his experience in the business world he's a natural at persuasion and manipulation. In spite of this, as well as his fortune and notoriety, he's a mess when it comes to women. He's able to handle them until he's flirted with, at which point he becomes awkward, frustrated, and generally unresponsive. Category:Illuminate‏‎ Category:Diplomacy Category:Currency Generation Category:Bullet Hell